Chara DN Pergi Ke Ancol
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi mereka ber-4 pada waktu naik wahana EXTREME!
1. Chapter 1

Desclimer: Death Note is belong to Tsugumi ohba and Takeshi obata

CHARA DN PERGI KE ANCOL!

"MAMMMMAAAATTTTTT!"

Dan Teriakan Mello itupun sukses membuat Matt yang bermain PSP budek selama 5 menit.

"..Matt?.." baru 1 Menit

"Woi..!" 2 Menit

".. Hallllooo… Seme-ku sayang?" 3 Menit

" Stupid Goggle-boy?...!" 4 Menit dan Mello sudah hampir habis kesabarannya untuk tidak boker#plak.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MATT?" 5 Menit yang sangat mengenaskan bagi Matt

Dan Matt pun menjawab teriakan Uke-nya yang Temperamental itu.

"Iya iya Mells, ada apa?"

"Hei Matt, ke Ancol yuk!"

"BRAKKK!" itu adalah suara Matt(sekaligus PSP kesayangannya yang ia kasih nama 'Juminten') itu menggubrak

"What the- hei Mells nyadar dong! Ini jepang, en Ancol itu dijakarta!..." Kata Matt yang bertujuan untuk menyadarkan Mello dari kekonsletan(?) otaknya itu

"Aku juga tau kale… makanya, gw mau ngajak lu kesana. Lagian kita di jepang nggak ngapa ngapain kan?. Aku sudah berhenti jadi Mafia, jadi nggak ada kerjaan. lagian aku bukan kamu yang maniak Game game bodoh itu!" jelas Mello

Matt pun masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Mello. Dan setelah selesai mencernapun ia hanya mengatakan kata kata yang sangat singkat yaitu…

"Oh….., gitu.."

"Nanti kita ajak L dan Light. Mau kan? Mau? Mau? Mau?" Tanya Mello

"Yaah… terserah kau lah Mells… aku sih ngikut kamu aja…" kata Matt sembari membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menyalakan kembali PSPnya.

"Baiklah, aku ke rumah L en Light ya? Daahh! Jaga rumah selama aku gak ada!"

Mello pun berjalan ke rumah Light(Mello jalan soalnya ongkos bensin Mahal#plak) dan sesampainya disana…

"PERMISIIII… APA LIGHTNYA ADA? SAYA BANC-EH TEMANNYA..!"

Dan suara Mello yang kelewat cempreng itupun sukses membuat erte 5 budek semua

A/N: Mello en Matt erte 2, L erte 8 en Light erte 5.

"MASYAOLOH! Sopo iku banci yang tereak tereak? Light, samperin sono!" teriak Sachiko

"Iye iye Mam… kagak usah tereak tereak kenapa?" balas Light

Dan Light pun yang lagi nonton Video Bokep tentang Cut Taring, Luna Mayang en Aril Sedengpen(?) itupun langsung keluar untuk melihat siapa banci yang tereak tereak dan ngganguin acaranya(?). Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi karena yang dikira nyokapya banci adalah Mello si Mantan Mafia

"Woi Mello, kalo tereak tereak nyadar dong sebagaimana jeleknya suara lo!, lo sama nyokap gw dikira banci kabur dikejar trantib!."

"Halah, lo kagak usah kebanyakan bacot. Lu mau liburan gak?"

"kemane?"

"Jakarta.., lu mau kagak?"

"Mau! Jakarta ntuh kan kota yang ada patung Singa setengah Duyung itu kan?"

"GOBLOK! Itu kan Singapore, masa gituan aja gak tau!"

"Oh.. iya ding, hehe…"

"Ya udah, gw mau ke rumahnya L dulu. Lo mendingan siap siap aja buat besok!"

"OK!"

Mello pun melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda karena halangan yang menghadang(Halah!) dengan pikiran 'Light ntuh beneran anak ketua kepolisian kagak sih? Masa Jakarta aja kagak tau… aah Masa bodo'

Sesampainya di rumah L…

"WOI L, keluar kagak? Ada berita neh!.." teriak Mello(lagi)

GEDUBRAK GEDUBRAK!

"Iya iya, ada apa?"Tanya L yang sekarang sudah kusut karena adegan gedubrak gedubrak tadi

"Lo mau ikut ke Jakarta gak? Bareng Matt, gw en Light?"

"Boleh tuh…."

"OK kita besok ketemuan di bandara Narita jam 8 pagi, OK?"

"Okelah kalau begitu"

Dirumah Mello(dan Matt)..

"Hei Matt, kau tidak beres beres?" Tanya Mello yang sudah selesai menata bajunya

"Argh Mell… gw lagi konsenterasi nih jangan ganggu kek?"

Mello yang sewot karena dikatain begitu langsung beranjak tidur.

"ya wes terserah lah…" kata Mello

"Good Night Mells…" kata Matt

"Hnng…"

Skip Time (Author Males ngetik) XD

Di Bandara..

"Huuh… Mello-chan dan Matt-kun kemana aja sih?" Kata L sebal

"Iya tuh, dua anak gajah(?) itu kemana sih?" Light juga sebal

"Saya sudah dari jam setengah tujuh nungguin mereka kok nggak muncul muncul.." Kata L lagi

"Gw malahan dari jam tujuh nungguin!"

"Mereka tuh, yang ngajak tapi yang paling telat!"

"Mereka sedang apa sih?"

Dan bertepatan dengan omongan Light, kedua anak gajah(?) itupun muncul juga dengan wajah Mello yang sepertinya sehabis marah.

"Kalian ngapain aja sih? Lama banget!..." Tanya Light dan L berbarengan

"Sorry deh, tadi gw telat bangun, trus baru nyadar kalo gw tuh blom nyiapin baju en jadinya telat deh…" kata Matt

"Iya nih, anak ini lelet banget sih beres beres bajunya… gw jadi terpaksa nunggu deh!" Kata Mello sama sebalnya dengan L dan Light

"Ya udah deh, kita berangkat aja…"Kata Light

Skip time lagi…

Sesudah di dalam pesawat…

"Eh Mells, kita nih naek pesawat apa?" Tanya Matt

"Garuda." Jawab Mello

Sekarang mereka sudah ada didalam pesawat. Si Mello tentunya sama Matt dan Light dengan L

Lalu datanglah seorang peragawati#Plak pramugari yang sedang mengecek apakah semuanya sudah memakai sabuk pengaman atau belum.

"Mbak, mbak, saya pesan Cake, potato chips, Jus, pudding, ice cream, Rawon(?), soto(?), sop buntut(?) dan sop kaki(?)" pesan L kepada pramugari yang bernama Misa Amane

"Baiklah" kata Pramugari itu sambil sweatdrop karena pesanan L yang bejibun itu

"Dan tolong pakai sabuk pengamannya" kata pramugari itu

Lpun menuruti apa yang dikatakan pramugari itu dan memakai sabuk pengamannya lalu duduk aka jongkok seperti biasanya

TBC

Author: Wah sudah selesai Chapter 1… ini ceritanya berdasarkan pengalaman saya lhoo…(gak ada yang Tanya)

Chapter 2 bentar lagi update kok jadi bagi yang berminat silahkan dibaca

mohon Reviewnya! And don't Flame! _


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: DetNot bukan punya banci dikejar Trantib(?) tapi punya TOTO, sekali lagi TOTO, T-O-T-Plak!

WARN: OOC , Gaje, Abal, lebay en de el el..

CHARA DN PERGI KE ANCOL!

Setelah beberapa saat, pramugari yang membawa pesanan L itupun kembali dengan makanan yang berada di tangan, kaki en kepalanya. Kenapa harus disana? Karena saking banyak nya pesanan L, si pramugari yang bernama Misa itu kesusahan untuk membawanya.

"Misa-Misa datang….~~~~~ ini pesanannya… silahkan dinikmati~..!" suara Misa yang cempreng itupun membuat seluruh penumpang Budek

"Terima Kasih Misa-san.." balas L

"You're Welcome~…." Kata Misa (Sok)keinggrisan(?)

Dan makanan se gunung itupun habis dengan sekali 'Hap!' dari langsung sweatdrop

"Para penumpang sekalian, dimohon untuk memekai sabuk pengaman karena pesawat akan segera mendarat. Sekali lagi mohon para penumpang memakai sabuk pengaman, terima kasih."

"Light-kun, Mello-Chan, Matt-kun, Mau nyampe nih bangun dong~…" Kata L yang membangunkan ketiga temannya yang KEBO itu.

"Oh dah nyampe ya….ummm…" Kata Light

"Woi Matt dah nyampe nih! Woi!..." Kata Mello untuk membangunkan temannya itu

"PSPku Cayaaannggg…. Nyem nyem~~" Kata Matt, dan itu membuat Mello sweatdrop

"WOI MATT BANGUN GAK?" teriak Mello di telinga Matt

"EH.. eh oh iya Mell, kenape?... kebakaran? Tsunami? Gempa? Hah?...Hah?"

"GUOBLOK! SUDAH nyampe nih! Lo mau ketinggalan?" Kata Mello yang marah karena si L dan Light sudah turun dari pesawat dan sedangkan mereka berdua belum.

"eh iya sori sori… yok turun…"

"Cepetan!"

Begitu sampe dibawah mereka disambut dengan omelan en bacotan Light en L yang membuat kuping Duo MM panas.

"Halah, kita nih kesini mau liburan bukan mau ngedenger bacotan lo!" Kata Mello yang sudah ngamuk

"Eh iya ya , ayo Light-kun kita ke Hotel pesanan saya(L kan anak kaya getoo…)"

"Dimana L?" Tanya Matt

"Hotel Borobudur(Author gak kepikiran hotel laen hehe..)"

"Ya udah, ayo ke sana!" Kata Light tidak sabaran.

"Ayo!, kita kesana naek apaan?" Tanya Mello

"Bajaj aja deh, kan gak susah nyarinya!" Jawab L

"Okelah kalau begitu!" Jawab Mello lagi

Setelah mengalami perjalanan panjang yang membutuhkan tumpah darah para pahlawa-PLAK! SALAH! Yang lumayan lama, para chara DN kita sudah nyampe di Hotel Borobudur, merekapun turun dan ke lobby.

"Maaf pak, saya sudah pesan 2 kamar." Kata L pada petugas Resepsionis"

"Oh, apakah untuk tuan Lawliet?" Tanya petugas Resepsionis itu.

'Lah, kok rasanya pernah denger nih suara..' batin L

"Maaf?.." Tanya Petugas Resepsionis itu lagi.

"oh..eh..Iya.." Jawab L gelagapan

"Silahkan ini kuncinya.. untuk kamar 825 dan 823."

"Terima kasih. Umm.. anu.. nama bapak siapa ya? Kok rasanya kenal?"

"Oh, nama saya Teru Mikami"

"WHAT? Woi Mikami, lo ngapain di sini?" Teriak Mello kepada Mikami

"EH, Banc-Mello lo juga ngapain disini?, gw disini lagi kerjalah ngapain lagi?" Tanya Mikami

"Gw liburan sama L, Light en Matt" Jawab Mello

"Ya udah deh ke kamar dulu aja lo.." Suruh Mikami

"Iya deh."

Perjalnan ke kamar..

"Mello-Chan kamu sekamar dengan Matt-kun ya? Nggak keberatan kan?" Tanya L

"Nggak kok, gw sih terserah lo aja." Jawab Mello

"Gw juga kok." Jawab Light

"Aku juga" Kata Matt menimpali

"Yawdah, Mello en Matt ke kamar 825 en aku ma L ke kamar 823 kita beres beres dulu aja, ok?" Tanya Light

"Ok!" Jawab Mello en Matt.

Kamar 825.

"Mells, Bantuin nih.." Kata Matt kesusahan karena kebanyakan bawaan. Gimana nggak kebanyakan, orang sebagian besar barangnya Game semua.

"Iya deh.." Kata Mello yang sedang nonton TV

Kamar 823.

Disini tidak ada suara karena yang menghuni kamar ini sudah KO-IT Eh Salah Maksudnya Author dah pada Bobok karena kecapean getoo..!

TuBerCulosis

A/N: Hehe… Kok rasanya nih Chapter pendek amat yak?(sudah tau nanyak!)

Yah kagak papa seh sebenernya hehe…#Ditabok

Apdetnya chapter 3 bentar lagi kok, jadi sabar aja yaa…

DON'T FLAME

AND

REVIEW

PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer: DN IS BELONG TO TAKESHI OBATA AND TSUGUMI OHBA!

Don't like don't read!

CHARA DN PERGI KE ANCOL!

Chapter: 3

Setelah Mello dan Matt membereskan barang milik Matt yang kebanyakan Game itu, mereka langsung ke Kamar milik L dan Light.

"Light, L nyok pergi ke Ancol!" Teriak Mello

"Yaa tunggu bentar, gue lagi mandi!" Teriak L dari dalam

"Sudahlah gue aja yang bukain!" Balas Light

"Kenapa Mello?" Tanya Light yang sudah membukakan pintu untuk Mello

"Jalan keluar yok! Bosen nih!" Kata Mello

"Oh, ok kita tunggu L-chan mandi dulu!" Jawab Light

"Okelah kalau begitu.." Kata Duo M

Setelah 2 jam..

"AAAh~~….. Segarnyaaa~~…" Kata L yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"BUJUG! L kamu noh mandi lama bener sih!" Kata Matt yang sudah marah

"Sori kek, aku kan udah 2 taon belum mandi(?) jadinya ya lama" Kata L santai

Matt pun sweatdrop berjamah

"Ya udah deh! Kita mendingan cepet pergi aja!"

"OKE!" Kata L semangat

"Tapi…Kita kemana?" Tanya L sambil garuk garuk pantat(?)

"Ancollah! Kita jauh jauh kesini mau ngapain?"

"Oh iya ding…" Kata L sambil cengengas cengenges

Dan merekapun keancol tetap mengunakan BAJAJ!

Setelah Sampai di Ancol..

"Ayo Main ke Dufan!" Kata Mello sambil menggeret sekutunya(minus L)

"Yaudah, saya mau beli tiket dulu.." Kata L sambil berjalan kearah antrian tiket.

Setelah di tempat pembelian tiket..

"MASYAOLOH! Ini ngantri loket aja panjang amat! Mau ngalahin rel kereta kali ya?"

1 jam kemudian..

"Silahkan selanjutnya.."

"A..anu mas, itu sudah gilirannya.." Kata orang yang ada dibelakangnya L

"Grook… Hah? Oh iya makasih mas" Kata L berterima kasih kepada orang yang dibelakangnya karena membangunkannya dari alam tidur(?)

"Mas saya beli 4 tiket dewasa." Kata L

"Oh..iya.. ini tiketnya" Kata si penjual tiket

'Lah rasanya pernah denger ya?'

"Halo Mas, ini tiketya! Saya mau makan selai stroberi lagi nih!"

"Lah, B? kamu ngapain disini?" Tanya L kaget

"Bokepan, yanggaklah! Gue disini kerja"

"Oh, gue lagi liburan ke sini sama Light,Mello en Matt"

"Gananya!, udah cepetan sana! Aku mau makan selai stroberi lagi nih!"

"Iya iya, gue kagak lo suruhpun juga bakalan pergi, enek gue ngeliatin wajah lo!"

Dan setelah itu si L pun langsung ke tempat temannya berada.

"Sori ya, tadi antriannya panjang banget, trus aku sempet ngobrol bentar 'ma B"

"Hah? B? Kok dia ada disini?" Tanya Matt

"Dia lagi kerja jadi penjual tiket di loket yang sudah lengket(?)" Jawab L OOC

"Untung, untung bukan gue yang beli tiket…" Kata Mello

"Kenapa emang?" Tanya Light

"Dulu gue pernah nyoba nyoba ngebuang Selai stroberinya B, habis itu gue langsung lari kalang kabut soalnya dia ngejar ngejar gue pake megang pisau lagi. Untung waktu itu ada Roger, kalo gak, gue sekarang sudah dia mutilasi.." Jawab Mello sambil merinding

"Ya udah deh, kita jadi main gak sih?" Kata Matt yang udah gak sabar ingin main

"Oh iya, kelupaan hehe.." Kata L

Merekapun langsung masuk ke Dufan, sebelum itu mereka harus diberi stempel, si L ditangan, Matt di Pipi, Mello di pipi juga en Light dipantat#PLAK Eh Tangan

"Pertama naik apa nih?" Tanya L

"TORNADO!" Kata Mello

"KORA-KORA!" Kata Matt

"HYSTERIA!' Kata Light

"Aduh, gue jadi bingung nih. Yaudah deh kita naik arung jeram aja! Basah basahan, mau gak?" Tanya L

"Sip!"

Setelah Sampai di Antrian arung jeram..

"Yosh! Antriannya gak panjang panjang amat, bagus nih!" Kata Mello

"Untung gak panjang panjang!" Kata Matt

"Eh, sudah giliran kita nih!" Kata L

"OKE!"

Merekapun naik, karena hanya mereka yang terakhir, jadinya mereka hanya berlima. Karena biasanya 1 kapal(Author gak tau namanya) 8 orang.

L yang Cuma bisa duduk jongkok jadi kesusahan masang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kamu gak usah pake itu deh, goncangannya gak terlalu keras kok!" Kata Mello yang juga tidak memasang Sabuknya

"Yaudah deh."

Setelah kapalnya jalan, pertamanya mereka hanya biasa biasa saja tapi lama kelamaan mereka juga kesusahan berada tetap di atas kapal. Light en Matt hanya biasa saja karena mereka memakai sabuk pengamannya dan tidak aneh aneh seperti Ukenya itu

Dan akhirnya kedua Uke itupun jatoh ke Air, Kedua Seme itu langsung panik kayak nenek kecolongan jemuran(?)

"L-Chann….!" Kata Light histeris

"Melllooo!" Teriak Matt lebih histeris

Akhirnya mereka berdua melepas sabuk pengaman mereka dan langsung hendak menyelamatkan Ukenya masing masing

Mereka berempatpun akhirnya terbawa arus dan sampai di tempat kapal mereka berhenti. Petugas yang disana langsung Sweatdrop karena Kapal yang sudah sampai tidak ada penumpangnya dan penumpangnya itu datang terakhir dengan keadaan kelelep air sampe mau Ko-it.

Setelah mereka berempat sudah sadar, mereka masih mau main yang ekstrim ekstrim lagi

"Sekarang kita naik Tornado!" Kata Mello semangat

"Ayoo!"

Skip time

setelah mereka duduk dan memasang pengaman agar tidak jatuh, tornado langsung naik dan berputar-putar diatas. L yang tidak biasa dengan ketinggian pun langsung berteriak teriak histeris, begitu pula dengan Mello, Mello langsung meneriakan nama Emak en Babehnya sampe semua orang yang lewat budek plus sweatdrop

Setelah selesai Mello langsung pergi ke kamar mandi bersama L, tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu : Muntah!

Matt hanya senyum senyum najong en Light masih tetap tenang walopun diatas tadi ia teriak teriak kesenengan. Bukan karena permainannya, tapi karena ia puas melihat wajah ketakutan L, Satu contoh Seme yang tak baik#Ditampol

"Habis ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Matt kepada L yang sudah kembali bersama Mello

"Naek Kora Kora aja!" Kata Light

"OK!"

Setelah sampai di depan Kora kora, merekapun langsung naik karena sedang sepi.

"Light-kun sama Matto-kun dibelakang aja ya? Disana goncangannya gak seberapa terasa kok aku sama Mello-chan di tengah aja" kata L

Karena kedua seme itu belum pernah naik, mereka berduapun nurut aja disuruh duduk paling belakang, L mau balas dendam pada mereka karena tadi waktu naik arung jeram, bukannya nolongin malah ikut jatoh, Mello pun juga setuju dengan usulan L untuk membalas Seme mereka itu

Setelah Kora kora bergerak semakin cepat, kedua seme itupun langsung berteriak teriak ketakutan. L dan Mello hanya diam dan menertawai seme mereka dalam hati.

Setelah Kora Kora berhenti bergerak, kedua seme itupun langsung menuju kamar mandi dan MUNTAH!

Sambil menunggu kedua seme mereka yang barusan masuk, tawa Meledak kaya bom atom(?)

Dan langsung diam lagi saat melihat seme mereka keluar dari kamar mandi

Mereka bertigapun membeli jus karena si Light dan Matt terus terusan mual

Sambil berjalan jalan melewati permainan permainan lain, mereka melihat orang yang sangat mirip dengan

Dengan…

Dengan….

Dengan…

Near!...

Itu bukan mirip, tapi itu memang Near! Penampilannya yang serba putih putih kaya pocong#ditabok en rambutnya yang udah ubanan#Ditampol

"Ka..kamu Near kan?" Tanya Mello memastikan

"Loh? Mello? Matt? Kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Near

TuberCuLosis

Author: Yaaaa…. Chap 3 dah Update! Ntar Chap 4 lebih panjang deh! Tapi gak janji! Hehe…

Untuk Neko-Chan saya sudah memasukkan B sama Near di fict ini tapi perannya dikit, mungkin chap depan saya masukkin B lagi

AND

Aozora Hikaru,

Tengkyu karena mau mengatakan fict gaje ini keren, sekali lagi tengkyu!..

Mungkin Near jadi kaya domba kecebur got(?) saya juga gak tau en gak bisa bayangin kalo Near rambutnya item hehe…

Saya juga suka Matt, tapi saya lebih mencintai(?) Mello~…

-Saya juga gak tau, menurut saya sih matt gantengan kalo gogglenya itu dilepas

-Hahaha… saya juga berharap kalo saya bisa jadian ama Mello#Ditabok Matt

-Matt punya banyak FG karena ia terkenal sebagai anjing Mello#ditabok


End file.
